As the use of paintball guns, portable pneumatically operated tools and other portable gas operated accessories has increased, so has the need for lightweight regulators capable of reducing a high pressure gas supply to an acceptable pressure level such as between about 0 PSI (pounds per square inch) to 150 PSI. Moreover, it is desired that the regulator housing be robust.
The unique invention disclosed herein provides a solution for providing a lightweight regulator having a robust housing and capable of reducing a high pressure gas input to within a range of about 0 PSI to 150 PSI.